


Years

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I heard that."
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/You
Kudos: 1





	Years

“I heard that.” are the words on the inside of her right wrist. She can only imagine that meeting her soulmate doesn’t seem to go well, if the words mean anything. The words made her speak loud and clear or just be quiet.

Everyone learned at ten that the average age you met your soulmate was twenty and it was rare to not met your soulmate before you were thirty-five. At twenty-one years old, she’s happy that she still hasn’t met her soulmate. At twenty-three, she’s desperate. Another year goes by before she meets her soulmate.

“Fuck me.” Y/N breathes, seeing the man in front of the counter, on his phone, instead being ready to order. He was breathtaking even though she couldn’t see his whole face.  
He laughs, tucking his phone in his pocket. “I heard that.” There’s a smirk on his face.  
Words fail her for a second, before she clears her throat. “I’m sorry that those are on you.”  
He shrugs, “Made for some good first words.” He extends his hand, “I’m Rook.”  
“Y/N.”


End file.
